


at the bottom looking up

by djsoliloquy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djsoliloquy/pseuds/djsoliloquy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi looks up at Erwin like he already knows what it is to fight every day for the right to exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at the bottom looking up

**Author's Note:**

> Microfill for the kinkmeme, concerning physical differences.

Some might doubt. Some argue. But even the Survey Corps has its share of big healthy soldiers—who imagine themselves brave because they are big and healthy. They are used to being unafraid. They tend to die first.

One of the first times they meet, Erwin finds himself still surprised by how low he has to tilt his chin to meet Levi's gaze. Levi a blunt stick of a man, decisive and quietly savage as a feral dog. He’s the perfect image of a successful law-dodger, though Levi is the slightest in stature Erwin has ever seen.

And Levi glares unflinchingly back, always, and Erwin is sized up in turn. Calculatedly, and with a marked lack of fear given how the military comb neighborhoods rounding together criminals and the poor.

Levi looks at Erwin like he already knows what it is to fight every day for the right to exist. As though he’s used to staring with determination and contempt at those keeping him down, those he can best. Given his size, class, and the fact that he’s alive, it’s probably a look he gives to damn near everything.

Some might doubt. But Erwin knows that this man who barely reaches his shoulders is everything he needs. Everything he wants.

That will be the face of all humanity one day, if there is any hope at all.


End file.
